The Date at The World Fair
by TheMGMouse
Summary: The world fair happens every single year, but this year is very special as brothers race to bring together a couple before the expo is over.
1. Prologue - Denmark Goes to Find Friends

**Author's Note: Welcome, welcome, to one of my oldest Hetalia Fanfictions-written sometime in the summer of last year- it's actually the first I've ever written for Hetalia and maybe I'll probably rewrite one day- who knows.**

**NOTE: I have kept this as close as I could to the original writing and only checked spelling errors and not accuracy, so I am sorry if there are any! **

**So, apologies, because I used to be a bit of a vague writer when I was younger - here's a quick plot of what's going on.**

**This is the story of how England and Norway met. It's split into three parts where Denmark wants to find friends! - For Norway. He goes to Prussia because he's part of the 'Baltics Hate Me' Trio* and Prussia has ALL the connections. They decide England would be a good friend for Norway and make a plan for them to meet. **

***A trio created by me. That I thought might morph into the BTT later on. I plan to do a post about it over on my Tumblr over the weekend / and other stories of mine mention them - so if you want more information there's where you'll be able to find them in the near future.***

* * *

**I Denmark Finds Some Friends**

England and Norway had been best friends for forever. They had the craziest adventures to together; however, the story of how they met was most funny...

It all started at one of the Nordic Five meetings, and unsurprisingly it was all Denmark's fault.

You see, Denmark thought Norway was lonely so he, being the awesome older brother he was, hatched an excellent plan to get Norway a BFF.

The reason was that at time Norway was fighting with Sweden and Finland (again), Iceland was keeping his distance- refusing to answer any letters the Nordics sent him, and Denmark was forced to keep his distance because Sweden was threatened to start a war with him if he and Norway had any interaction.

No one was on speaking terms; however, everyone showed up dutifully. During the meetings, the five of them would sit silently through the whole meeting, to avoid fighting. The meetings were so full of tension nowadays that Denmark almost stopped hosting them.

Since Denmark didn't take part in the war, he saw this time as the perfect opportunity to hightail off to explore Europe in search of friends, so he set off immediately.

Upon his departure, Denmark decided to head east first; there was sure to be a good selection there! Let's see, the Baltics were fighting with him so they couldn't be Norway's friend, and that Russian kid was just creepy...well, guess there weren't that many choices after all.

Denmark returned home dissatisfied and explained much of the previous story and his frustration to members of "The Baltics Hate Me" group /aka. Just Prussia/ over a couple of beers.

"So you know that's why I'm worried about him, he doesn't have many friends outside of the Nordics."

"I hear ya, the same thing happened with Germany, but I did find him a friend, that little kid- uh, Latvia."

Denmark nodded, "Prussia, how do you have so many friends?"

"Well, I am awesome and have a wicked sense of humor!" Prussia said he stuck out his hand to shake Denmark's and yanked it away at the last moment, "psych!"

**II The Great Prussia Plays Matchmaker:**

They toasted and got down to business.

"Haha, okay, so I was thinking about maybe pairing him and Poland..?" Denmark said eagerly.

Prussia stopped, looking over his half-raised glass, "Why?"

"Why?" Denmark stopped for a moment- as the self-proclaimed leader of the Nordic Five, his motives were rarely challenged. "Ah, well- Poland has pretty good morals, he's a- very driven, and he a pretty well-spoken guy." Denmark stammered a bit, "plus he's been around forever, so Norway's bound to learn something from him. What do you think, Prussia?"

"No, not Poland." Prussia shook his head and placed his glass back on the table. Right now, he was fighting Poland and Lithuania right now, and he didn't want any other countries- especially the Nordics- getting involved.

Denmark raised an eyebrow, confused by Prussia's answer because everyone agreed with him, "Why not?"

"Don't get me wrong; those are all great points, Denmark. But you see, Poland tends to take more than he gives. He's also pretty overwhelming and besides Lithuania's already fulfilled the BFF thing." Prussia explained eased back into his chair.

"Oh, okay, " Being critiqued and disagreed with was not something Denmark was used to, but Prussia had been around much longer, so Denmark trusted his judgment. They were an awkward silence.

Prussia pressed his lips together; he hated upsetting people though he never admits it- He was the awesome Prussia!

"How about I help you find someone?" Prussia offered hesitantly, "I know just about everyone in Europe."

"Really?" Denmark's whole demeanor changed.

"As long as you pay for the drinks."

"Aha! Drinks on me it is then." Denmark said back to his usually bouncy self.

Thus began them going down the list of countries, Greece- too far away, Italy-too big, Hungary- was too busy, etc.

They went back and forth for over two hours and only got through half of the list.

Finally, Prussia interrupted, "You know, from everything you just told me I think I know the perfect friend for Norway. I don't know him personally, but I have a buddy who does."

"Sweet! I'll have to meet him then!" Denmark said excitedly.

They made a plan to meet a week later so that Prussia could introduce Denmark to the friend.

It was a well-known fact, Denmark was the worst secret keeper on earth. His loudmouth and over-hyper, childlike personality made sure of it.

However, when the day of the meeting came, he somehow managed to slip out of the Nordic Five meeting a half hour early and keep why he was slipping out a secret. Having come up with a perfectly believable excuse that didn't spark any fights. Talk about talent.

Anyway, later that evening, "The Baltics Hate Me" group had two additions- France and Spain.

They four had good chemistry, and they were soon chatting with small talk while they ate. France and Prussia have a friendly debate about how to cook potatoes while Spain and Denmark bonded over their love weapons- specifically axes.

After they finished their meal and they had a couple of drinks they got to down to business.

"So, Denmark. We think we've found the perfect match for your little brother," France smiled, "his name in England. He's a bit of a wild child, but an intelligent one at that."

"Sí, senor! England is also an excellent friend and fun trading partner." Spain said added with a kind laugh.

The conversation was continued farther, but Denmark didn't need much more urging. Norway and England were going to be BFFs; he had his heart set on it! "Yes," Denmark said, slamming his fist on the table, "This is a wonderful idea!" He said missing the rest of the conversation.

The rest of the night was spent enjoying drinks bought by Denmark and cheers in different languages and a "We're so awesome!" (from Prussia) erupted from their table throughout the night.

**III Norway meets England:**

Now that Denmark had found the perfect friend for Norway, all that was left was to find time to introduce them. A year later, Norway and Sweden had a ceasefire and ended their war. This was Denmark's chance! Denmark was so excited that he yanked Norway out of his peacekeeping meeting with Sweden and practically threw him onto one of his trading ship heading to England.

Unfortunately, Sweden stuck to his word about starting a war with Denmark and the two had a long talk.

Norway arrived at England without Denmark and would stay there for about a month without a clear explanation until Denmark was able to get him.

"Thanks for letting me staying with you, England." Norway said as he watched the ship Norway arrived on faded into the distance, "my brothers always seem to forget I'm here."

"Mine too," England sighed, "it's so annoying being the youngest."

"Yeah, I'm technically the second youngest, but my younger brother refuses to acknowledge me as his big brother, but hey," Norway shrugged, "what are you going to do?"

"True." England laughed they continued watching the ship leave, "so, um, do you want to go inside now?" England asked.

"Yeah."

Norway and England weren't very close, to begin with. For the first couple weeks, Norway woke up every day at sunrise and watched the sea in hopes of seeing his brother standing on the bow of a ship. He used to hate seeing Danish ships coming into Olso, but now he wanted it more than ever.

Two months later a short hastily written note from Denmark arrived; however, it was so confusing that Norway could not read it. First, if all it was in Danish, so his fairy could translate it for him, but it was still confusing.

He had it translated to English and England spent four days trying to decipher the message with no luck. Because of this, Norway kept the letter but decided to hold off on responding.

England was interested in Norway's fairy and the two bonded over their love of fairies and other magical creatures. These conversations led to more and more interaction between the two of them until soon they were bffs.

It took almost another two months for a second longer letter arrived, apologizing for sending Norway battle plans instead of the intended message of hoping to ask how he was.

England and Norway frowned over the mishap but laughed over the reasonably lighthearted letter, and this time Norway wrote back.

Way later in the year, Denmark tore into the harbor and picked up Norway, quite literally, and there him back on a boat heading home and said: "Sorry England, I need to borrow Norway for a sec!"

Well, that 'sec' lasted the entirety of Norway and Denmark's union and until the end of Norway and Sweden's union- in total, over 500 years total.

Through all this mess he and England kept in touch by writing letters back and forth in what was a collection of over a thousand of secret letters in which they spoke about their lives, problems and annoying, but beloved brothers.

**IV A short (possibly inaccurate) history lesson/ time skip.**

—

As the time flew by, Poland and Lithuania became one with Russia, Spain flourished, and the Bad Touch Trio group featuring Prussia, France, and Spain become a thing...let's say a lot of craziness happened during that period, but throughout all the years Norway and England remained close friends. Denmark was proud of the choice to pair them and patted himself on the back before he had to go to war with Prussia / Feb. 1st, 1868/

**Present Day-**

Now all that was years ago; you probably want to hear what they're up to nowadays….

Technology only strengthened their relationship.

Now instead of only seeing each other at world meetings, they were able to talk and see each other whenever they pleased. They spent many nights they'd sit up all night on the phone communicating with each other. They visited each other so often that England came like a second home to Norway and Norway became a second home to England.

Norway and England's friendship would withstand both World Wars and last over 1000 years.

Once planes became popular in the 1950s, Norway and England took the two hours and fifteen-minute flight to each other's capitals at least twice a week and would spend the day together before they went home.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it and feel free to give feedback :)

Pt. 2 Will be posted sometime this weekend.


	2. Chapter 1 - At the World Fair

**Author's Note: Welcome, welcome, to one of my oldest Hetalia Fanfictions-written sometime in the summer of last year- it's actually the first I've ever written for Hetalia and maybe I'll probably rewrite one day- who knows. **

**NOTE: I have kept this as close as I could to the original writing and only checked spelling errors and not accuracy, so I am sorry if there are any! **

**So, apologies, because I used to be a bit of a vague writer when I was younger - here's a quick plot of what's going on**

**England and Norway have been friends for a long time now and their brothers The Nordics and the rest of the UK brothers (Even though I'm not sure if they're actually related country wise- so sorry if this isn't completely right, history-wise) decide to get them together and what better time when no one is expecting it at the World Fair? (Along with a bunch of random details thrown into the middle ^^' )**

* * *

Present Day...

Norway yawned as his flight from Ottawa, Canada reached and landed in England's London City airport. He was going to meet England there and then together they'd fly out to Athens, Greece for this year's World's Fair.

"-and thank you for flying with us." The flight attendant finished.

Norway climbed out of his seat grabbing his carry on and grabbed his bag from the overhead.

When he got off the plane, he was surprised to see both England and France waiting for him "Where's the rest of the welcoming?" Norway said cooly.

"At home, getting themselves ready to go, all except Scotland, he's in Portugal right now for who knows why." England sighed, his brothers confused him.

Norway smiled, "And why the plus one?" He whispered to England, nodding to France.

"Ah, we had to have some kind of meeting with me and Spain. I don't know why he had to come now, but he decided to stay over. Spain's over in Germany with Prussia. He was too lazy to drive back!" and I had to buy him a plane ticket! And oh boy was that fun!" England complained. Norway smiled, it was nice to be in what basically his second home, England.

England and Norway stopped off at England's home before heading out for a day in London.

England groaned as France continued his freaking out. "How could this happen? How? Could they just.. Give away my seat away?" France continued freaking out.

"I'll have you on the next flight seat that comes available if you'll just calm down," England yelled back. Norway sat munching his trail mix. Well, this was fun.

It took hours to get it, but true to his word, England got France the seat available…

"Ah," France said sitting between them, 'This is nice." stretching so that he bumped into Norway and England' heads. Then he put a sleep mask on and fell asleep. England and Norway then counted until he was really asleep.

Then England put France's lap desk down and set his phone on it open to the Chess game.

"Do you wanna play?" He whispered.

Norway nodded. And they two began playing.

When England's needed to charge his phone, they stuck with talking about their magical friends and the fun they planned to have on at the World Fair.

France spent the whole time asleep dreaming of how everyone would be impressed with his snail habitat and taking selfies with Spain and Prussia.

They got off the plane at 3:00 am, and they agreed that there wasn't much sense in going to sleep for an hour after they spent an hour checking in and get to the hotel. They'd have tea and coffee to wake them at breakfast. They hurried to their room leaving the tired French man in the lobby by himself.

England decided to share a room with Norway it'd be like a sleepover, he just hoped whoever they had to room with would be okay. They flew through unpacking and then sat and talked. There was a coffee machine in their room, so they sat with their coffee and tea.

"So, I hear Prussia, Germany and the Italian brothers decided to drive all the way down.: just then a loud screeching could be heard, and they looked both out their window to see and hear Romano cursing and his younger brother out for driving his Ferrari so recklessly. "I told you to get s here ASAP! Not at lightspeed!" Romano yelled. "You stay out of this, potato bastard!" He yelled at Germany as the two Italians began to chase each other around the car.

Prussia and Germany talked before Prussia walked into the lobby.

"It appears so." Norway shut the curtain when Feli started waving up at them.

They got to breakfast before anyone else and help themselves to the first pick. Once England and Norway sat down a few more nations trickled into the cafe included who their roommate was. Romania. They grabbed a seat for him and the three of them toasted to their health, life and to a proper World Fair!

The magic trio was reunited.

"So what are you up to for your event? I'd planned on doing a magic theme!" He grinned and whipped out a deck of cards and shuffled them in elaborate arches that were dazzling and turned into a rose which he gave to Liechtenstein who was sitting next to him and ignored Switzerland's glaring

Of course, it won't just be card tricks!" Romania beamed pausing as if he were waiting for cheers.

"I have a small place for my trolls and magical folk, but I'll more traditional things this time. Plus I have a shared Viking event with the other Nordics to perform." Norway said.

"And I'm going to have a bookstand that sells books from all the England's authors, we do have a lot of them." England shared.

"I hear Spain's trying to convince Greece to let him host running with the bulls event. They all gave him the side eye remembering what happened last time Spain was allowed to do that…." Romania gossiped.

For the next three days, all the countries oversaw the finishing touches of their events and planned their exhibits.

Those were extremely productive days and eventful.

There was the time Spain and America start a dance party, and they lost power for the rest of the night, so Chia lit up fireworks and the Netherlands sold 5O dollar candles, which Belgium handed out for free when he wasn't looking.

America put his speakers in, and the power went out, so Estonia and Switzerland put their heads together to figure out how to fix the power and allow America's speaker to work.

The last night was a glorious one well except for their brothers constant bothering. Everyone was leaning up, and England and Norway were finished early, so they decided to walk on the beach. However, Norway's bothers attacked him on his way there. And England's brothers did the same to him.

Sweden threw Finland who tackled the unsuspecting Nordic, and then Iceland pinned him down "3,2,1." he yelled.

"Awesome! You're all dismissed!" Denmark grinned informing the Nordics, "I've gotta speak with Norway for a second."

"What do you want?" Norway sighed, there was no riding way he could rid himself of the Dane.

The rest of the Nordics walked away.

Denmark slung an arm on his shoulder and they continued walking further into a forest.

"Well, you can't have your first date without an older brother's advice!" he said gleefully.

"It's not a date," Norway said fighting Denmark as he pulled him around.

"I'm so sure. Denmark said yanking Norway, and they met up with the others.

They went over dating ideas- and not Finland he would not show England his firearm collection...

England's brothers were less violent and helpful. Scotland held Romania's attention while the other brothers and England hung out for a bit.

The two groups passed each other and disbanded leaving just Norway and England. Norway with flowers to give to England and England with Chocolates for Norway.

They all agreed that was an interesting trip as they flew back to stay in the UK for a while.

* * *

** Another Author's Note: Hey again! So that's the end!  
I hoped you liked it!  
A New Story will be posted tomorrow, so look forward to that! ~  
Ciao for now!**

**\- TheMGMouse**


End file.
